


Bawling Over Books

by Springmagpies



Series: AU August 2020 [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Books, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: It was Jemma who told Daisy she should read the book. It's just no one expected her to end up crying over it.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: AU August 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Bawling Over Books

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up on posting AU August! Here come the drabbles. This favorite book AU is based on an actual event between me and my friends (not with the book mentioned, but still). Enjoy!

Fitz and Mack had just entered the common area to play video games when they found Daisy curled up on the couch crying. 

“Dais?” Fitz asked gently, coming to sit down next to her, “You alright?”

“Your girlfriend made me cry,” Daisy said.

Fitz looked up at Mack in confusion as Mack mouthed “what did Jemma do?” Fitz shrugged and shot him an _I don’t know_ face before putting his hand on Daisy’s shoulder.

“What did she do to make you cry?” he asked.

In response, Daisy pulled out a book from under one of the couch pillows and thrust it into Mack’s hands. 

“She gave you _Little Women_?”

“She made me read _Little Women_! And she didn’t tell me that THAT was going to happen.” She shook her open hand at the book before burying her face in Fitz’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what THAT is, but I’m sorry,” Fitz said, stroking his friends hair.

Mack blinked. “Wait, Turbo, have you never read _Little Women_?”

“Nooo. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Man, you need to read _Little Women._ ”

Daisy nodded, her head still buried in Fitz’s chest. “It’s really good,” she said. 

“It made you cry,” Fitz countered. 

“Because it’s that good.” She poked her face up. “I’m almost done. You can read it after me.”

“I’m not reading _Little Women_ ,” he said.

Mack crossed his arms, shaking his head slowly back and forth, “You’ve got to read _Little Women_ , Fitz.”

“Yes, Fitz! I need someone to talk to about it,” Daisy said, “Plus, Jemma said it was one of her favorite books. I bet if I tell her you haven’t read it, she’ll back up me and Mack.”

And that’s how, not even a week later, Fitz walked into the common room with the book in his hands, tears welling in his eyes, and Jemma trying not to smile too much at his shoulder.

“You got to THAT part?” Daisy asked.

Jemma rubbed Fitz’s back and nodded. “He got to THAT part.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies!


End file.
